1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a WWW (World Wide Web) browser system for browsing the WWW on the Internet, in particular, an image display bookmark system for registering each WWW page as a reduced image so as to allow a user to more visually and effectively select a desired WWW page.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of WWW pages has been browsed and created on the Internet. Many tools and books for browsing and creating WWW pages have been marketed. The WWW is a global information network structured on the Internet. The WWW page is a unit of information composing a web document. The WWW page is composed of an HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) document, related image data, and so forth that are stored in a WWW server on the WWW. The HTML is a kind of format based on SGML (Standard Generalized Markup Language) used in CALS (Continuous Acquisition and Lifecycle Support).
A WWW browser receives a WWW page corresponding to a protocol referred to as HTTP (Hyper Text Transmission Protocol) from a web site and causes a display of a computer that operates the WWW browser to display the received page. With a WWW page, the WWW browser provides the user with text information (such as ASCII character data), image information composed of graphics data, audio information, moving picture information, and so forth. Thus, the user of the WWW browser can browse global information at home. In addition, the user can transmit a page that he or she has created to the world.
In the following description, it is assumed that a displaying operation for a page performed by the WWW browser includes an output operation of so-called multimedia information such as audio information and moving picture information as well as text information and image information.
Data such as an HTML document and image data for the above-described web page is stored in a directory for each user of the WWW server on the WWW. Users include people, governments, companies, and other organizations. Each user can hierarchically structure pages by designating them on the HTML document. The top page of each user is especially referred to as xe2x80x9chome pagexe2x80x9d. Each user can designate links (entrances) to other pages on the xe2x80x9chome pagexe2x80x9d. Each linked page may have several links to other pages. These links are normally referred to as xe2x80x9chyper-linksxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9chyper-linksxe2x80x9d are displayed as symbols representing the linked pages (for example, addresses of the pages and images that indirectly represent the contents of the pages).
The user of the WWW browser generally clicks a symbol with a mouse so as to switch the current page to a desired page (namely, jump to a linked page). As the linked page, the user can designate a higher hierarchical page and any desired page of another web site as well as a lower hierarchical page. To designate a desired page in the above-described HTML document, an address for identifying an individual page on the Internet is used. This address is referred to as a URL (Uniform Resource Locator). An example of this address is xe2x80x9chttp://www.xxx.co.jp/Sample/Sample.htmlxe2x80x9d.
When the user of the WWW browser clicks a symbol that represents another page on the current page displayed by the WWW browser, he or she can switch the current page to another page. The user can repeat this operation to display pages one after another. At this point, the WWW browser obtains the URL of the relevant page correlated to the clicked symbol with an HTML code (tag) referred to as an ANCHOR from the HTML document that is currently being displayed. Thereafter, the WWW browser accesses the WWW server with the address represented by the URL through the Internet. The WWW browser downloads the relevant data (namely, an HTML document of the relevant page and other data in association therewith) stored in the WWW server to the memory or storing unit of the computer that operates the WWW browser through the Internet.
Next, after the WWW browser has downloaded such data or while downloading, the WWW browser displays the data or a part of the data as a page on the display unit of the computer.
As currently common WWW browsers, there are Netscape Navigator, Microsoft Internet Explorer, and so forth. These WWW browsers have the above-described function.
Instead of the browsing method for switching pages one after the other (this method is referred to as xe2x80x9cnet-surfingxe2x80x9d), when the user knows a URL of a desired page, he or she can directly type the URL in the location designation area on the GUI (Graphical User Interface) screen of the WWW browser. However, depending on a user, he or she may daily browse particular pages for stock market information, news, and so forth. In this situation, it is inconvenient and inefficient for the user to type long character strings for such URLs. To solve such a problem, the WWW browsers generally have a xe2x80x9cbookmark functionxe2x80x9d.
The xe2x80x9cbookmarkxe2x80x9d function of the WWW browsers serves to register favorite sites and pages on the Internet. With the xe2x80x9cbookmarkxe2x80x9d function, the user registers the URL of a desired page as one element of the bookmark data. After displaying a list of pages registered as bookmarks, the user can click a desired page with the mouse or the like to select that page. Thus, the user can directly see the desired page without needing to type a long character string for the URL that represents the desired page, and without any waste of time due to a typing error.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a typical bookmark display screen 10. As shown in FIG. 1, bookmarks can be hierarchically managed. A set of bookmarks 12 can be managed and can comprise a folder 11. Thus, the user can categorize the bookmarks 12 as groups. Thus, even if there are many bookmarks, the user can effectively access a desired bookmark 12. For example, in the bookmark display screen 10 shown in FIG. 1, bookmarks 12 that are xe2x80x9cPeoplexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cYellow Pagesxe2x80x9d have been registered in a folder 11 that is called xe2x80x9cLookupxe2x80x9d. When the user clicks the folder xe2x80x9cLookupxe2x80x9d with the mouse or the like, the bookmarks xe2x80x9cPeoplexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cYellow Pagesxe2x80x9d are displayed as a list as shown in FIG. 1.
As titles for identifying the bookmarks xe2x80x9cPeoplexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cYellow Pagesxe2x80x9d, titles of pages corresponding to the bookmarks are directly used. When the user of the WWW browser double-clicks a line (object) of a desired bookmark 12 such as xe2x80x9cPeoplexe2x80x9d on the bookmark display screen 10 with the mouse or clicks a line of a desired bookmark 12 on a pop-up window (not shown) that simply displays bookmarks 12 with the mouse, he or she can easily select and display the desired page.
When the user wants to add a bookmark 12 of which he or she found a desired page after typing a URL in the location area of the WWW browser or performing the net-surfing, he or she clicks xe2x80x9cAdd Bookmarkxe2x80x9d with the mouse or the like while the WWW browser is displaying the desired page. At this point, the URL of the page and the title thereof are automatically registered as a bookmark 12. The title of the page is used as the title of the registered bookmark 12. When the user newly adds a bookmark 12 on the bookmark display screen 10 shown in FIG. 1, he or she can type the URL, the title, and so forth so as to add a new bookmark 12 to the desired folder 11.
The bookmarks 12 displayed on the bookmark display screen 10 shown in FIG. 1 include information such as the URLs of the pages, the titles thereof, and the comments of the users of the WWW browser. The user can edit such information on a bookmark edit screen (not shown) that is displayed by selecting a property of a relevant bookmark 12 with the mouse on the bookmark display screen 10 shown in FIG. 1. In addition, the user can delete or move a bookmark 12 (to the current folder or another folder) on the bookmark display screen 10 shown in FIG. 1.
As described above, with the bookmark function of the conventional browser, the user can select a desired bookmark from those that have been registered with the mouse or the like so that the WWW browser displays a desired page.
However, titles of bookmarks are designated by those who created pages thereof. Thus, many titles are composed of long or obscure character strings. In addition, many URLs of pages are composed of long character strings. Thus, with these titles and URLS, the user cannot easily identify bookmarks (or pages thereof). For example, the titles of bookmarks displayed on the bookmark display screen are the same as the titles of the pages. The titles may be displayed in very small fonts or foreign characters. Thus, with such titles, aged people and children cannot easily distinguish pages.
In addition, the bookmark function of the conventional WWW browsers allows all the users thereof to register (add), delete, and correct all bookmarks. Thus, these browsers do not prohibit specific users from performing such operations. For example, when the conventional WWW browsers with such a bookmark function are used in the educational field, the registering operation and correcting operation of bookmarks cannot be restricted to teachers. In addition, pupils cannot be prohibited from performing the registering operation and correcting operation for pages that are not suitable in the educational field.
Moreover, in the conventional WWW browsers, even if only authorized people can register and correct bookmarks to deal with such problems, when other people directly input a URL of such an improper page in the location designation area on the GUI screen of the WWW browser, they can access it.
In addition, in the bookmark function of the conventional WWW browsers, when a URL or a title of a page on the Internet is changed, the URL or the title of the page is not automatically reflected in the corresponding bookmark. In recent years, providers and WWW servers on the Internet are being merged and closed every day. Thus, the URLs and the titles of web pages are being changed every day. In such a situation, with the conventional bookmark function, the changes of URLs or titles of pages do not automatically affect URLs or titles of pages registered as bookmarks. Thus, information of URLs or titles of pages registered as bookmarks become out-of-date information in short time. In particular, when a URL of a page was changed, unless the user of the WWW browser corrects the URL on the bookmark edit screen, or accesses the page of the changed URL and re-registers a bookmark thereof, he or she cannot properly access the page whose URL was changed. In addition, when a title of a page was changed, although the user can access it without a difficulty, the title registered as a bookmark does not match the title of the page he or she has accessed before.
To solve such problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a function for registering a reduced image of a page to be registered as bookmark data, a function for displaying the reduced images for all pages registered as bookmarks as icons for selecting a desired page, a function for restricting each user of the WWW browser from performing the registering (adding), deleting, and correcting bookmarks, a function for prohibiting each user from directly inputting an address of a page, a function for automatically traveling pages that have been registered as bookmarks and obtaining the latest information of the images, URLs, or titles of pages, and a function for reflecting the latest information to bookmark data of the relevant pages.
A first aspect (claim 1) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system for managing bookmark information used by a WWW browser, comprising a creating unit for creating bookmark information that includes at least image information for an image of a page displayed by the WWW browser and address information of the page, a bookmark registering unit for registering the bookmark information created by the creating unit to storing unit, a reading unit for reading the bookmark information stored in the storing unit, and a bookmark display controlling unit for displaying an image for identifying the page on a screen corresponding to image information included in the bookmark information that has been read by the reading unit. Thus, a bookmark can be registered in such a manner that it correlates to the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser. In addition, a bookmark can be displayed on the screen in such a manner that the bookmark correlates to the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser.
A second aspect (claim 2) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system for managing bookmark information used by a WWW browser, comprising a reading unit for reading bookmark information that includes information of an image from storing unit when the image is selected corresponding to the information of the image for a page displayed by the WWW browser on a screen, an obtaining unit for obtaining the image of the page corresponding to address information registered in the bookmark information that has been read by the reading unit, and a WWW page display controlling unit for displaying the image of the page obtained by the obtaining unit on a screen. Thus, when a user selects a bookmark that is displayed in such a manner that it correlates to an image of a page, a page corresponding to the bookmark can be displayed on the screen.
A third aspect (claim 3) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system for managing bookmark information used by a WWW browser, comprising bookmark information that is stored in storing unit and that includes at least image information of a page displayed by the WWW browser and address information of the page, and a bookmark editing unit for editing the content of the bookmark information. Thus, the content of the bookmark information can be edited.
A fourth aspect (claim 4) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 3, wherein the bookmark editing unit changes the address information included in the bookmark information. Thus, the address information included in the bookmark information can be changed.
A fifth aspect (claim 5) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 3, wherein the bookmark editing unit newly adds the bookmark information. Thus, the bookmark information including the address information can be newly added.
A sixth aspect (claim 6) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 3, wherein the bookmark editing unit deletes the bookmark information. Thus, the bookmark information that is stored can be deleted.
A seventh aspect (claim 7) of the present invention is an bookmark system for managing bookmark information used by a WWW browser, comprising a bookmark registering unit for registering the bookmark information that includes at least image information for an image of a page displayed by the WWW browser, address information of the page, and title information of the page to storing unit, and a bookmark display controlling unit for reading the bookmark information stored in the storing unit and displaying an image for identifying the page corresponding to image information for the image of the page that is included in the bookmark information and that is displayed by the WWW browser. Thus, the image information for the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser and the bookmark information including the title information of the page can be registered. In addition, a bookmark can be displayed on the screen in such a manner that the bookmark correlates to the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser.
An eighth aspect (claim 8) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 7, further comprising a title information display controlling unit for displaying the title information of the page in the bookmark information registered in the storing unit in such a manner that the title information correlates with the image for identifying the page that has been displayed. Thus, the title information of the page can be displayed in such a manner that it correlates to the image of the page.
A ninth aspect (claim 9) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system for managing bookmark information used by a WWW browser, comprising a bookmark registering unit for registering bookmark information to storing unit, the bookmark information including at least image information of a page displayed by the WWW browser, title information of the page, and update information that represents whether or not the address information of the page or the content of the page has been changed after the preceding accessing operation has been performed, and a bookmark display controlling unit for reading the bookmark information stored in the storing unit and displaying an image for identifying a page created corresponding to image information for an image of the page that is included in the bookmark information and that is displayed by the WWW browser and information corresponding to the update information together on a screen. Thus, the image of the update information can be displayed along with the image information of the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser.
A tenth aspect (claim 10) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system for managing bookmark information used by a WWW browser, comprising an accessing means for automatically accessing a page of an address designated by address information of a page included in each record of bookmark information stored in storing unit corresponding to predetermined time information and obtaining change information of the page, and a registering unit for updating information included in the record of the bookmark information having the address information of the page corresponding to change information of the page obtained by the accessing unit. Thus, the page at the address included in the bookmark can be automatically accessed. The bookmark information can be updated to the latest information.
An eleventh aspect (claim 11) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 10, wherein the change information is information that represents that a display content of the page has been changed. Thus, the information that represents that the display content of the page was changed can be displayed along with the image information of the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser.
A twelfth aspect (claim 12) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 10, wherein the change information is information that represents that an address of the page has been changed. Thus, the information that represents that the address of the page was changed can be displayed along with the image information of the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser.
A thirteenth aspect (claim 13) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 10, wherein the change information is information that represents that a title of the page has been changed. Thus, the information that represents that the title of the page was changed can be displayed on the screen along with the image information of the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser.
A fourteenth aspect (claim 14) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 10, wherein the change information is information that represents that at least two of a display content of the page, an address thereof, and a title thereof have been changed. Thus, the information that represents that at least two of the display content of the page, the address thereof, and the title thereof can be displayed on the screen along with the image information of the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser.
A fifteenth aspect (claim 15) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 10, wherein the accessing unit accesses an address of address change information that represents a new address of the page and obtains change information of the page when the page of the address represented by the address information of the page included in the bookmark information is accessed. Thus, even if the address of the page was changed, the new address can be accessed. Consequently, the latest page can be displayed on the screen.
A sixteenth aspect (claims 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in one of claims 1, 2, 3, 7, and 9, wherein the image information of the image that is included in the bookmark information and that is displayed by the WWW browser includes information of a reduced image of the page displayed by the WWW browser. Thus, a bookmark can be displayed with the reduced image of the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser.
A seventeenth aspect (claims 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and 26) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in one of claims 1, 2, 3, 7, 9, and 10, wherein the storing unit stores the bookmark information for each user, and wherein the operation for the bookmark information is performed for each user. Thus, the bookmark information can be managed for each user.
An eighteenth aspect (claims 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, and 32) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in one of claims 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and 26, further comprising a user authority defining unit for defining the authority for an editing operation for bookmark information for each user, and a controlling unit for prohibiting each user from displaying an image of a page in other than an operation for selecting an image displayed corresponding to image information included in the bookmark information corresponding to the authority for each user defined by the user authority defining unit. Thus, the editing operation of the bookmark information is defined for each user. Each user is restricted from displaying other than the image of the page registered as the bookmark.
A nineteenth aspect (claim 33) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 27, wherein the user authority defining unit defines the authority to register and add the bookmark information for each user. Thus, authority to register and add the bookmark information can be defined for each user.
A twentieth aspect (claim 34) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 27, wherein the user authority defining unit defines authority to change the bookmark information for each user. Thus, authority to change the bookmark information can be defined for each user.
A twenty-first aspect (claim 35) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in claim 27, wherein the user authority defining unit defines the authority to define the bookmark information for each user. Thus, the authority to delete the bookmark information can be defined for each user.
A twenty-second aspect (claims 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, and 41) of the present invention is an image display bookmark system as set forth in one of claims 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, and 32, wherein only a predetermined administrator can use the user authority defining unit. Thus, only the predetermined administrator can define the authority for each user to edit the bookmark information.
A twenty-third aspect (claim 42) of the present invention is a method for displaying and selecting bookmark information used by a WWW browser, comprising the steps of registering bookmark information including at least image information for an image of a page displayed by the WWW browser and address information of the page to storing unit, displaying an image for identifying a page corresponding to the image information for the image of the page included in the bookmark information registered in the storing unit on a screen of displaying unit, and reading the bookmark information including image information for the image of the selected page from the storing unit, obtaining an image of a page at an address designated by address information of the page registered in the bookmark information that has been read, and displaying the image of the obtained page on a screen when the image for identifying the page is selected by the selecting unit. Thus, a bookmark can be registered in such a manner that it correlates to the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser. In addition, a bookmark can be displayed on the screen in such a manner that the bookmark correlates to the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser. Moreover, when a user selects a bookmark that is displayed in such a manner that it correlates to an image of a page, a page corresponding to the bookmark can be displayed on the screen.
A twenty-fourth aspect (claim 43) of the present invention is a storage medium from which a computer reads a program that causes the computer to accomplish a bookmark system for managing bookmark information used by a WWW browser, the bookmark system having the functions of registering bookmark information including at least image information for an image of a page displayed on a screen of displaying unit by the WWW browser and address information of the page to the storing unit, reading the image information for the image of the page included in the bookmark information from the storing unit and displaying an image for identifying the page corresponding to the image information on the screen of the displaying unit, and reading the bookmark information corresponding to the page from the storing unit, obtaining an image of a page at an address designated by the address information of a page registered in the bookmark information, and displaying the image of the obtained page on the screen of the displaying unit when an image for identifying the page is selected on the screen. Thus, a bookmark can be registered in such a manner that it correlates to the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser. In addition, a bookmark can be displayed on the screen in such a manner that the bookmark correlates to the image of the page displayed by the WWW browser. Moreover, when a user selects a bookmark that is displayed in such a manner that it correlates to an image of a page, a page corresponding to the bookmark can be displayed on the screen.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.